Meadow Zone
|d=On the island between the bridges. |z1=PokéPark Entrance |z2=Meeting Place }} The Meadow Zone (Japanese: グリーンゾーン Green Zone) is the first zone the player arrives in in the game PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure. It is the only zone in the park that connects to the entrance. The leader of this zone is . Once the player enters the park, they encounter their friend whom they were separated from upon arrival to the . They attempt to play Bulbasaur's Daring Dash but Bulbasaur warns them that it's against the rules, but lets them play anyway. Once played, a and a appear and scold the player for breaking the rules and kidnap Chikorita, taking her to Venusaur. The player then gives chase only to have Treecko blocking the way across the bridge to Venusaur's lair. Treecko agrees that if can achieve the bonus in Bulbasaur's Daring Dash that he'll let the player cross the bridge. Once the task is complete and the player is allowed across the bridge, Mankey challenges the player to a battle. After claiming defeat, Mankey will praise the player's strength and befriend them. Finally outside the gate to Venusaur's lair the guard, , asks for 200 Berries. Once the player has given him 200 Berries, it is moved by the player's devotion to their friend Chikorita and allows the player to have 170 Berries back and to go inside the gate. Venusaur decides to give back Chikorita if the player can defeat Croagunk in battle and 's skill game. Lastly Venusaur will challenge the player to his own attraction, Venusaur's Vine Swing. Complete it, and Venusaur will allow the player access to the Meeting Place after explaining that he and his friends and have had a major disagreement on power and have shut each other out of their lives. He makes a request to the player to open Empoleon and Blaziken's hearts once again so that the three may be friends again. Once the player has completed Venusaur's Vine Swing, a is blocking the way to the Meeting Place and teaches the player how to use the camera vision. In the final cutscene, when , Chikorita, , , and are returning to the meeting place, Venusaur, , and are seen making up, along with the Meadow Zone inhabitants. Attractions Bulbasaur's Daring Dash In Bulbasaur's Daring Dash (Japanese: フシギダネのふりふりダッシュ Fushigidane's Foot Race), players move the Wii remote up and down to run as fast as they can. is the best at this attraction and is unlocked automatically after clearing the Sky Pavilion. Venusaur's Vine Swing In Venusaur's Vine Swing (Japanese: フシギバナのスイングロープ Fushigibana's Rope Swinging), players swing the Wii remote to swing the vine. Pressing 2 releases the Pokémon, and how far it goes depends on the angle of release and the momentum of the swing. is the best at this attraction. Available Pokémon This is a list of all the Pokémon that can be befriended in the Meadow Zone. The locations listed are where the respective Pokémon is commonly found when first entering the zone, however the Pokémon have free range and may run off when interacting with other Pokémon. Category:PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure de:Grünzone es:Zona Verde ja:グリーンゾーン